All the things she said
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Michiru és Haruka útjai elválnak, és egy váratlan személy menti ki Harukát szorult helyzetéből.


Ez a fic,mint a cimből is látszik a t.a.T.u. All the things she said számának ihletéséből született. A végét nem fejeztem be... 2003.11.21.

KoyasuNaoki: All the things she said

_"All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_This is NOT enough"_

Haruka gondolatai olyan csapongóak és zavarosak voltak,mint a tenger cikázó villámok alatt.Dühös volt,már évek óta.És csak most vette tulajdonképpen észre. Már jórégen együtt éltek Michiruval,és ki is használták a tétlen éjszakákat,amikor is aludniuk kellett volna...

De nem is tudta pontosan meghatározni mi is az,amiért ennyire ki van bukva,ennyire nem tudja mit kéne tennie és földetrengetően dühös.A szél vadul belekapott a hajába.Mintha marcangolni akarná egyre,de ez a szél most nem olyan volt,mint lenni szokott.Dühös volt,vad,túlzottan is talán,és szörnyen erős.Ő pedig gyenge,mert úgy érzi tehetetlen.Nem érti mi a gond...Michiruval.Igen,valami van Michiruval.Vagy inkább vele.Igen,ő az.Ő az oka mindennek.De minek is? Az ajtó becsapódott.A függönyöket vadul marcangolta a szél,és ő egyre csak kifele nézett,kifele az üres,sötét éjszakába.

Csillagtalan volt,fénytelen.Ahogy az ő lelke most.

_"I'm in serious shit,I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could i ever believe such a perfect suprise?"_

Megmarkolta a kezét,nem akart sirni.Lelke vadul kalimpált.De ki elől akarja elrejteni a gyengeségét?Talán Michiru elől?Ő nincs itthon.Elment tegnap tőle,csak két sort hagyva maga után.

'Megértettem.

Elmegyek valahova,ahol új életet kezdhetek.'

Akkor saját maga előtt szégyellné a könnyeket? Ó,igen.

Már kapizsgálja a miértet.De még mindig nem érti. Hogyan kezdhetne bármikor is új életet,amikor már el van örökre veszve? A bűnben,amiben eddig élt. És ami nem volt elég neki.

Még többet akart,még jobbat,még gyönyörűbbet. De Michiru képtelen megadni neki ezt az örömet.Hiszen ő maga is ezt várta! És ő sem volt képes megadni neki.Túl kevés hozzá,mert ő csak... egy lány.

Lerogyott a földre.A szobát megfordulni vélte maga körül,közben hányinger kerülgette.

A WC-ben kötött ki végül.A csempén ült,a WC kagylóra támaszkodva.Hideg borzongás futott végig a hátán.

Bűn.

Michiru elment.És ő itt maradt.Egyedül.

Michiru nem tudott szembenézni vele.Nem tudta megmondani,mert tudta,hogy ő nem lenne képes megérteni és elviselni.

_"I keep asking myself,wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but_

_I can't block you ont_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free"_

Valaha egyáltalán fel lesz oldva a bűne miatt?Lehet valaha is szabad? Élhet-e normális életet?

Nem.

Nem.

És harmadszorra is NEM!

Homlokát a hideg falhoz érintette.Szemeit erősen csukva tartotta.A sirás kerülgette,a zokogás.A szive vert és vert,mellkasa fel és le zihált egyfolytában.De ő nem engedte előtörni.Megkeményitette magát,a szivét. Eltört benne valami,valahol ott, a szivében.Örökre a kárhozatra van itélve.

Michirunak sikerült.Ő továbblépett.De hogyan tehette?Hiszen ő is ugyanolyan bűnrészes,mint Haruka. Talán mégiscsak ő tehet mindenről.Hiszen ő volt a gyenge.Ő hagyta magát elcsavarni,csapdába csalni. Zsákutca volt,ahova eddig tartott.Amit épitett,végleg összedőlt.A gondosan felépitett szilárd jövő,most darabokban hever,és az álma is.Hogy rendbe tegye magát.Hogy normális élete lehessen.Hogy szabad.

De ezek az ábrándok,már nem létezhetnek.Saját maga miatt.A saját elhibázott döntése miatt.A saját bűne miatt...

Több ezren élnek ugyanigy,ugyanilyen szennyben,mint ők hajdan.Átkozottak! Hogy képesek? Hogy voltak képesek idáig minden gond nélkül egymás mellett élni?A mindennapok édesek voltak,a babusgatás,a gyengéd szeretet...de ez átkozott szerelembe fulladt.A pokolba vele!Hogy lehetett ennyire vak?A hamis szerelem elhomályositotta.

_"And I'm all mixed up,_

_feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but_

_I want her so much_

_Wanna fly away where_

_the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face_

_wash away all the shame_

_when they stop and stare-_

_Don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her_

_what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend,I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad,_

_going out of my head"_

Képtelen volt felállni. És képtelen volt továbblépni. Mert NEM lehetett.Neki nincs bocsánat.

De már nem is érdekelte.Nem érdekelte igy az sem,hogy arcáról patakzik a szennykönny,a bűne miatt, ami eltörölhetetlen. Nem érdekelte hogy gyenge és hogy igy kell éreznie magát.

Nem érdekelte már semmi sem.És az élet sem.

Öntudatlanul kitántorgott a konyhába,a tudatában egy céllal a fejében.

Szinte meg sem gondolta,mi lesz vele ezután,túléli-e,vagy a megérdemelt kárhozatba kerül.

Ha most rosszul céloz,akkor újra próbálja.Fájdalmas lesz,de csak egy pillanat szinte.Különben sem tévedhet.A szivét vette célba.Azt az átkozott szivet,ami ide sodorta.

_"Mother looking at me_

_Tell me WHAT do you see?_

_Yes,I've lost my mind"_

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I EVER be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?"_

A szél vadul átfújt a szobán,de most mintha egészen máshogyan. De Harukát nem renditette meg semmi,nem is érzett egyáltalán semmit már.Csak a lelkében a marcangoló fájdalom és kétségbeesés hatalmasodott el nagyon.Szinte nem is hallotta,amint valaki teljes erővel beront kicsapva a bejárati ajtót.

"Mi a poklot művelsz? Megbolondultál? - mondta orditva a srác,miközben a megriadt lányt rázta.

Haruka ámulatában leejtette a kést,és egyre inkább álomképnek nézte Seiyát.

"Ne maradj a sötétben...- borult Haruka nyakába a fiú.

A fényhez tartozol.Oda kell jutnod!- nézett Seiya a még mindig sirástól könnyes szemekbe,majd az újabb elő-nem-akaró könnyeket tenyerével kisimitotta a lány arcából.

Igy egymás karjaiban,-arcukat csak pár rövid centiméter választotta el-,Haruka kezdett felocsúdni kábulatából.Seiyát nem zavartatta,de Haruka szóva nem téve kibontakozott az ölelésből,és a konyhasztalnak támaszkodott.Pár percecskéig csak méregette Seiyát,hogy vajon igaz-e,amit lát,vagy már odaát van.Persze ha igy lenne,szivesebben maradt volna a földön,minthogy ezt a macsópofát kelljen látnia.

Végül a fiú törte meg a csöndet.

-Na és,most mi a helyzet?

Haruka nem lett volna Haruka,ha erre a kérdésre nem vág vissza kellő mértékkel.

- Inkább veled mi a helyzet,ha kérdezhetem.Csak úgy a semmibből idedugod azt az ocsmány képedet,és erre azt hiszed rögtön körülötted fogok táncolni.

- Igen,tulajdonképpen ezt is várhattam volna,de annyira ismerlek téged,hogy tudjam,soha nem tennél ilyet.

- Hmmm...

- "Hmm?" Mi akart ez lenni? Én komolyan kérdeztem. Igenis át kell lépned a sötétből a fénybe.Ha ezt nem teszed meg,rosszabb élet vár rád,mint ott a pokolian bugyborékoló bugyrokban.

- Na persze.Kac-kac! -mondta kárörvendően,majd kiabálva folytatta.

HA nem avatkoztál volna közbe már rég halott lennék.

-Hál' égnek!

-DE a te hülyeséged miatt még mindig élek,úgyhogy közreműködésed nélkül most folytatnám a félbehagyott dolgot.-azzal felvette a kést a földről és mellkasa felé közelitette.

-Haruka!-kiáltott parancsolón Seiya,és megfogta a lány karját.

-Hagyjál...-próbálta kicsavarni karját a srác szoritásából sikertelenül,azután egy belülről jött erővel hirtelen eltaszitotta magától Seiyát. Mikor mellkasához ért a fegyver, a fiú épp időben irányitotta el a halálos döfést.Azonban igy is vér folyt a kőpadlóra;Haruka mellkasán egy hosszú vércsik húzódott,bár ez nem tűnt súlyos sebnek.

Seiya kihasználta a lány tétovázását,és elvette a véres kést tőle.Majd kötszerek után nézett.

Hol tartod a kötszereket?

A lekuporódó lány fejével egy szekrény felé intett.A srác meg is találta a keresett holmit,és letérdelt Haruka elé.

Vedd le a felsőd.- Haruka felhorkant,és kikapta a fiúka kezéből az anyagot.

-Nincs rád szügségem.Kotródj a fenébe!-azzal bement a másik szobába.

Seiya leült az asztal melletti székre,és fáradtan jobb kezével megtámasztotta egyre inkább felrobbani kivánkozó fejét.

Tudta,hogy baj van,azért is rohant olyan nagy hévvel Harukához.De nem gondolta volna ,hogy ennyire! Serenity és Rei azt mondták,haldoklik egy harcos,s Kakyuu azzal bizta meg,hogy menjenek segiteni a senshinek,nemcsak baráti,hanem szövetségből is.Aztán az az érzés…Egyre inkább elhatalmaskodott rajta.Érezte,hogy a Földre kell mennie.S mikor odaért,meglátta Michirut: megváltozott,arca vonásai megnyúltak,szeme is máshogy fénylett,mint azelőtt.És a különös érzés egyre-egyre _hozzá_ vezérelték.Mert érezte,hogy baj van.

És most hogy itt van… Nem is tudja még mi is történik vele igazából.Csak azt,hogy sajnálja a Senshit,de nemcsak ezt,hanem van itt a szivében valami egészen más.Nemcsak gyengéd féltés.Valami mélyebb,valami őszintébb.

Ekkor eszébe jutott,hogy már elég régóta bent van Haruka,és elindult megnézni,mit csinál.

Seiya sirva találta meg Harukát az ágy szélénél.Csupasz vállai meg-megrándultak a zokogástól,csak kötése takarta felül.A fiú leült mellé.

Kezével végigsimitott a lány kócos homokhaján.Majd egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve a vállára siklott.Érezte végigborzongani a bőrt az érintésre,de a lány abbahagyta a sirást.Tudta,hogy ez nem marad büntetlenül a részéről,a lány nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot,hogy váratlanul ilyen közel kerültek egymáshoz,és olyan dolgok tanúja lehetett,amit talán még Michiru sem láthatott.

De kockáztatott.Talán később már nem is lesz alkalma,és egészen biztos,hogy meg lesz ölve ezért.De kell.Kell neki,mert ki akar gyógyulni ebből a boszorkányos kábulatból.

Seiya egészen közel hajolt a füléhez,

Ne félj,én itt vagyok veled.- suttogta csukott szemmel,és gyengén megcsókolta.Először várt,hogy hogyan reagál a lány.De az csöndes volt.

Igy Seiya tovább merészkedett.A füléről a nyakára csúszott a szája,érzéki csókokkal illetve azt.Karjával átfogta a lány karcsú derekát.Fejében szinte dübörögtek a vészjelzések,de nem törődött velük. Mint ahogy Haruka sem.

Elhúzta a fejét,ezzel is jobban kinálva a helyet a folytatásra.A fiú el is fogadta.

Arcát puhán,de lángolóan csókolta,majd ajkaihoz érve izlelgetni kezdte azokat.Először az alsó ajkat,majd a felsőt.Majd gyönyörtől kábultan a száját.

Haruka visszacsókolt,bár félénk csók volt mindkettejük részéről.Tudták mit kockáztatnak,tisztában voltak vele.Pedig élvezték,látszott rajtuk.Ezért is volt még bizonytalanság a csókjukban.

Seiya újra megcsókolta a lányt,de ez már követelőbb volt,mint az első.Mélyebb,és követelőbb.Haruka átkarolta a fiú nyakát,ő pedig folytatta.

Lángolóan,majd szájáról egyre lejjebb haladt.

Szivük hevesen vert közben,és érezték,nemsokára teljesen elvesztik az irányitást maguk fellett.

-Le kéne állnunk.-mondta egy boldog sóhajtás kiséretében Haruka.

-Aha.Kéne.-többnyire sikertelenük persze,de aztán csak mérsékelték magukat.

-És most!?- -kérdezte Seiya,miközben hátrasimitotta hollóhaját.

Á,hivom az orvost.-állt volna fel Seiya,de Haruka nyakendőjét megfogta és összeráncolta homlokát.

-Nem kell.Jól vagyok.

-Persze.Hivom és kész.-azzal kiment,és mobiljáról hivta a 911-et.


End file.
